


bippidi boppidi (the train is departing)

by redexo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redexo/pseuds/redexo
Summary: It’s Tzuyu's first year at Hogwarts after a lifetime of homeschooling—the first year she can escape her parents’ iron fists, see the world for herself, and make up her mind about the ideals she’s been taught her entire life. She plans on taking full advantage of it, even if the entire student body basically hates her already.It’s Chaeyoung's last year at Hogwarts before her friends graduate—the last year she can pull the best pranks, win the Quidditch Cup, and have the time of her life with her friends before they leave. She plans on taking full advantage of it, even if the new transfer may or may not be a Death Eater.-aka, the Hogwarts au with a healthy amount of magic, quidditch, and near-death experiences.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 38
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Tzuyu is ten when her parents decide to get her a magical tutor. 

She’s walking back inside after hours of flying on her new broom when she finds her parents huddled around the kitchen table and whispering in hushed voices. Tzuyu’s naturally curious, so she doesn’t say anything to announce her presence and tries to listen in on their conversation instead.

“We can’t send her to _that_ place, not after what happened.”

“How will she learn then.”

“Homeschool her, plenty of families used to do that.”

“They’ll think we’re grooming her. We’re already on thin ice with the Ministry, we can’t afford to make another mistake.”

“Everything they have on us is just speculation, they have no real proof. I made sure of it.”

Tzuyu frowns at the tone her father used. He only uses it when he’s very angry, and she makes sure to stay out of his way when he is. She wonders if she should slip away before her parents notice her and get mad at her eavesdropping.

“Tzuyu.”

She winces and turns slowly. “Yes?”

“Come here for a moment.” Tzuyu bites her lip as she walks slowly up to her parents. She hopes she’s not about to be punished.

They observe her for a few seconds. “We’re going to get you a tutor.”

Tzuyu makes a face. Nayeon has a tutor too, and every time Tzuyu sees her, she always complains about how boring it is. “Do I have to?”

Her father’s eyes harden, and Tzuyu regrets it the moment it leaves her mouth. She shrinks under his heavy gaze.

“Stand up straight,” her father barks, making Tzuyu straighten her shoulders instantly. “If we say you’re getting a tutor, then you’re getting a tutor.”

“Yes, father,” she mumbles.

“Speak up,” her mom says, not even sparing her a glance from where she’s reading the newspaper. 

“Yes, father,” she repeats, louder and clearer this time.

Her father studies her for a second. “Hold out your hands.”

She resists the urge to hide and tries to seem strong when she holds out her hands. Her father always finds it inconvenient when she cries.

“Three infractions,” he says with a small frown. “Poor posture, mumbling, and eavesdropping.”

She clenches her jaw as her father takes out his wand and conjures the cane. The three slaps on her knuckles are quick but painful, and Tzuyu hates it. She tries to hold back her tears and doesn’t say anything while her father makes the cane disappear. 

“You’ll be starting lessons in two days,” her mom says, and she turns away, indicating that they’re done with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu rushes away before they change their minds, her hands stinging and her heart heavy with the sadness of disappointing her parents once again.

  
  
  


“It’s so boring,” Tzuyu says with a tiny pout.

Nayeon gives her a wry smile. “What kind of things are they teaching you?”

“They say I’m too young to actually do magic, so for now, I’m learning about the history of the wizarding world and the founders and all that stuff.” She eyes Nayeon. “You know all about that, I’m sure.”

Nayeon already went through the pain of having a tutor. Now, she's going to Hogwarts to learn magic and have fun and leave Tzuyu behind. Her first year just ended, and this is the first time Tzuyu’s seen her since school started.

“Have they taught you about blood purity yet?” Nayeon asks, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper as she looks around the garden to see if anyone is around.

Tzuyu groans and flops on her back. “We’ve just started that. It’s all so repetitive.”

Pure-bloods are more powerful than half-bloods and muggle-borns. Pure-bloods should only marry other pure-bloods to keep the bloodline pure. Pure-bloods should not associate themselves with anyone else but pure-bloods. The list goes on and on, and Tzuyu wants to rip her ears off every time she’s forced to learn another rule.

Nayeon makes a face when Tzuyu recounts this to her. She looks around the garden again before leaning closer to Tzuyu. “Listen to me. They’re gonna start to teach you really bad things next. The types of stuff that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to believe.”

“Who’s that?” Tzuyu asks with a frown.

“He’s...a really bad wizard who did really bad things.”

“Like what?”

Nayeon looks around the garden for the third time. “I’m not supposed to be telling you this.”

Tzuyu’s even more intrigued, and she sits up and tilts her head at Nayeon. “Why?”

“Because our parents won’t like it.” There’s a small, fearful look in her eye. “I’ll tell you when you’re older. Just don’t believe what they teach you about bloodlines, okay?”

Tzuyu wants to probe more, but Nayeon’s parents are calling them in and it’s not brought up again. But it lingers in the back of Tzuyu’s mind, and it doesn’t ever leave.

  
  
  


She learns about Lord Voldemort.

Her tutor doesn’t teach her about him, but her parents do. 

They talk about Lord Voldemort with reverence and awe in their voices. They tell Tzuyu he was the most powerful wizard that ever lived, and how he was going to change the world for the better by wiping out any unworthy wizards that had even a trace of muggle blood in them.

“What happened to, um, Lord Voldemort?” Tzuyu asks, Nayeon’s words bouncing around in her mind. She almost asks her parents about what Nayeon said, but then she remembers the fear in Nayeon’s eyes and decides not to.

“He was killed by a half-blood boy,” her father spits out, hatred lacing his words. It’s the first time Tzuyu’s seen him show this much emotion in her entire life.

“Oh.” Her voice is small, and she instantly straightens her posture, lest her father sees and punishes her for it.

“But that doesn’t matter.” He regains his composure, the usual cold expression on his face once again. “Someone else will rise to the job. There are plenty of supporters left, waiting and biding their time.”

Tzuyu nods. She really doesn’t want to be here.

“Go on and play,” her mom says. “Your father and I have things to discuss.”

Tzuyu leaves quickly. While she exits, she hears her father say, “Contact the Jungs.” She doesn’t stay to find out what he means because she doesn’t want to be punished. 

  
  


_Dear Nayeon,_

_My parents had a talk with me a couple of days ago about a Lord Voldimor? I looked for books on him in my library, but the only things that came up were books on the importance of blood purity and eradication of muggles. Do you know anything?_

_Sincerely, Tzuyu_

  
  


_Dear Tzuyu,_

_Enjoy the book. Don’t tell your parents or tutors._

_Sincerely, Nayeon_

Tzuyu excitedly rips open the package and takes out a book called _The History of the Wizarding Wars_. She checks to see her parents aren’t anywhere near her before settling down under a tree and opening the book.

She stays under that tree for hours, reading the information in the book hungrily. When she finishes, she’s shocked at the new information about Voldemort. His beliefs match up with everything she’s been taught, but the way he carried out his plan horrifies Tzuyu. All that death simply because of an impure bloodline?

Tzuyu is young, but even she knows something’s wrong about that.

When she has dinner with her parents later tonight, she gets punished for not looking them in the eyes when speaking.

She retreats to her room right after, and she doesn’t cry once.

  
  
  


Tzuyu is eleven when her parents tell her she won’t be attending Hogwarts.

“That school is a disgrace,” her father spits, his distaste clear. “We won’t allow you to go there.”

“Nayeon goes there,” Tzuyu protests. Normally, she wouldn’t talk back, but she’s been dreaming of Hogwarts since she was old enough to know what it was. She had been so excited to leave the tutoring and follow in Nayeon’s footsteps. It feels like her world is crumbling around her.

“I told her mother not to send Nayeon, but they didn’t listen.” Tzuyu’s mom clicks her tongue in disapproval.

“We won’t have that school _poisoning_ our daughter with their teachings,” her father grumbles.

“But—”

“Don’t talk back. This is final. You’ll go to Hogwarts over my dead body.”

Tzuyu knows there’s no talking them out of this. She bites her tongue, resisting the urge to yell at them for once in her life. She knows if she does, the punishment will be far worse than a slap on the wrist and withholding meals.

She gives them a curt goodbye before turning on her heels and going straight to her room.

  
  
  


Almost like her parents want to torture her, they send her to Diagon Ally when all the other Hogwarts students are buying their things. She watches the excited children flock from shop to shop, buying all sorts of things for school. Tzuyu’s only here to get a wand. No fancy robes or new books or cool Quidditch gear.

She’s watching two people, probably a year older than her, showing off their pets to each other when a body slams into her. Tzuyu stumbles backward into the bricks of a building, and a jolt of pain rushes through her back.

“Sorry!” A girl that looks her age is staring at her. She’s smiling apologetically, and Tzuyu briefly notices the deep dimple in the girl’s right cheek. She has big eyes, shimmering with excitement and wonder, and she’s holding a basket of numerous new things. It’s everything Tzuyu wants and doesn’t have, and jealousy makes its way through her.

Tzuyu just glares at the small girl and walks away, not sparing her a word.

When she reaches the wand shop, regret fills her, but the girl is long gone and Tzuyu probably will never see her again in her life. She pushes the encounter out of her mind and walks into _Ollivanders_ to get her wand.

Tzuyu stares at the multitude of shelves in awe, wondering how she could possibly find her wand in the hundreds of boxes here. She approaches Ollivander.

“Hello.” He smiles warmly. “What’s your name?”

Tzuyu instantly straightens her back, remembering her father’s words to say their name with pride. “Chou Tzuyu.”

Something flashes in his eyes, but it’s gone by the next second. Tzuyu must’ve imagined it. He hums thoughtfully to himself and looks around the shelf until he finds one he likes. He hands it to Tzuyu. “Perhaps this one? Give it a twirl.”

She does as he says, and it knocks some boxes off the shelf. She wrinkles her nose at the feeling, already not liking the wand.

“Maybe not that one.” He plucks it out of her hand and conjures a box out of nowhere. “This one?”

She waves it, and the wooden chair behind her explodes into tiny shards. Her eyes widen, and she sets the wand on the counter quickly. “Sorry.”

He doesn’t even register the chair. He studies her with narrowed eyes and pulls out another box. “Interesting. Try this one.”

Fourteen wands later, Tzuyu is about to give up. Maybe she isn’t cut out for this magic thing. Right before she voices her thoughts, a box behind Ollivander catches her eye, and she feels a strange pull to it. “What about that one?”

He turns, and his expression darkens when he sees what she’s pointing out. “I’m not sure…” He looks conflicted for long moments, and Tzuyu almost leaves, but he sighs and brings her the box.

 _This is right,_ Tzuyu thinks as soon as she touches it. Warmth spreads through her entire body, and it’s like the wand instantly becomes an extension of her body. “I want this one.”

Ollivander swallows thickly and rings her up. “Have a nice day.”

Tzuyu nods in thanks, wanting to ask him about his odd behavior but wanting to leave more. She summons her house-elf and has him transport her back home, pushing away the strange encounter.

“How’d it go?” her mom asks when Tzuyu finds her, sipping her tea.

“This is it.” Tzuyu hands over her wand, allowing her parents to observe it.

“Yew and dragon heartstring,” her father whispers, a large grin spreading over his face. He looks at Tzuyu with something akin to pride in his eyes. “Maybe there’s something after all.”

It’s a strange look on her father. She takes her wand back, bowing politely before leaving. Her father has never been proud of her until today, and she’s not sure how to feel.

* * *

Chaeyoung is eleven when she first sees Hogwarts.

“I heard there’s a Giant Squid in the lake that’ll eat you if you get too close to the edge,” Yerim, a girl her age that she met on the train, says.

“Cool!” Chaeyoung says. She peers over the edge at the dark water, waiting to see if she spots a killer squid in the water. There’s nothing, and she’s slightly disappointed, but it’s replaced with excitement when everyone starts to leave the boat.

The large hall amazes Chaeyoung, and she tries to take everything in. A professor ushers them to the side near a stool with a hat on it. She leans towards Yerim. “What happens now?”

“We get sorted,” Yerim whispers back. “You remember what I told you about the houses on the train?”

Chaeyoung nods. Yerim said there were four houses that everyone gets sorted into, with each house having different qualities it looks for in a person. She watches a first-year boy walk up to the stool and sit down. A professor places the hat on him, and it takes about ten seconds before yelling out, “Hufflepuff!”

The table decked in yellow and black cheer as the boy walks over to them. Chaeyoung wonders how exactly an old hat can figure out where everyone goes, but it’s magic so she doesn’t question it too much.

“Kim Yerim,” the professor calls out, and Yerim walks up to the stool confidently. The hat is quiet for a good minute before calling, “Slytherin!” 

The professor calls her name soon after, and Chaeyoung goes up to the stool, a bit shaky with nerves. The hat is large, falling over her eyes. She pushes it up with a tiny scowl and waits for it to shout a house.

_Ah, this may be a bit difficult._

Chaeyoung jolts in surprise when she hears the voice echo around in her head. Yerim never told her the hat talks.

_Ravenclaw, perhaps? Your creativity and intelligence would fit nicely there._

Chaeyoung has no idea what the hat is referring to. She just decides to let it work its magic.

_Gryffindor would be a good match too. You would thrive there with your bravery and daring nature._

She’s pretty sure that’s the lion one. That’d be cool, she’s always liked lions.

_Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Both would be quite fitting. This is interesting indeed._

The hat goes back and forth, and Chaeyoung starts to tune it out. She pushes the hat away from her eyes again, her legs swinging back and forth. She wonders what it’d be like to fly. She’s always wanted to fly before. The hat doesn’t say anything forever, and she’s this close to taking it off her head and following Yerim when—

“Gryffindor!”

The red and gold table explodes in cheers, and Chaeyoung hops off the stool with a grin. She has no idea what this means for her, but everyone there seems excited and nice. She sits down at the end of the table, near the other first years.

“You were up there for four minutes,” a girl says to Chaeyoung. She looks older than the other first-years, with short hair and mischievous eyes.

“Is that good?” she asks. She hadn’t been paying attention to the timing of the other sortings, too busy with her own nerves.

“It’s a near hatstall,” the girl answers with a grin. She holds out her hand. “Yoo Jeongyeon. Second-year.”

Chaeyoung shakes it. “Son Chaeyoung. I have no idea what a hatstall is.”

“Muggle-born?” another girl across from them asks knowingly. Chaeyoung nods and the girl gives her a kind smile. “It’s all very new, isn’t it? I’m Jihyo.”

Jeongyeon tilts her head at Chaeyoung. “Stick with us, we’ll show you everything there is to know about Hogwarts.”

Chaeyoung likes this place already.

  
  
  


Chaeyoung is twelve when she makes the Quidditch team. 

She’s at dinner with Jeongyeon and Jihyo when the Quidditch captain, a seventh-year named Kim Junmyeon, walks over to where they’re sitting and sits down. He looks at Chaeyoung, a bit of surprise and admiration in his expression, and says, “Congratulations. You’re now a starting Chaser.” He looks down at his sheet. “Practice is Tuesdays through Thursdays at five.”

She’s speechless. As a muggle-born who flew on her first broomstick only last year, coupled with her tiny stature, plenty of people scoffed when she showed up to tryouts. That only fueled her need to try out, and she flew fantastically during the whole thing. Nonetheless, she figured the bigger, older, more experienced students would beat her out.

Once Junmyeon leaves, Jeongyeon punches her arm, her eyes shining with excitement. “Starting chaser as a second-year? Do you know how big this is?”

“Big?” she guesses.

“It’s _huge_. Second-years making first-string is almost unheard of.”

“Harry Potter made it his first year,” Chaeyoung mentions, thinking back to her History class and learning about Harry Potter.

“Yeah, but it’s Harry Potter. He was born to defeat the odds.”

“Fair enough.” 

  
  
  


Her first game is against Hufflepuff, and consequently, against Momo. Chaeyoung is practically shaking while gearing up in the locker room, her Gryffindor courage nowhere to be found.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon murmurs, sensing Chaeyoung’s nervousness. She nudges Chaeyoung with her shoulder. “You’ll be okay. Just pretend this is just another practice.”

Chaeyoung nods, swallowing the lump in her throat and grabbing her broom. She can hear the faint screams of the students above her, accompanied by the booming voice of the announcer. The doors open slowly, and everyone mounts their brooms. The crowd is deafeningly loud when they fly out. Someone sets off red and gold fireworks from the Gryffindor, making Chaeyoung smile, albeit a bit nervously.

Junmyeon shakes captain Kim Jongin’s hand before taking his spot in the circle. Chaeyoung hovers over them nervously. They’ve practiced these types of face-offs a thousand times, but it’s different. It’s less nerve-wracking when Jeongyeon isn’t about to fight Kim Jongin for the Quaffle.

The whistle blows, and everything seems to happen in fast-motion. Chaeyoung’s left in the same spot on her broom while Hufflepuff scores immediately. She doesn’t remember practice ever being this fast-paced.

“Chaeng!” Jeongyeon screams as she flies by, the Quaffle tucked in her elbow. Chaeyoung snaps out of it and follows behind Jeongyeon. Two Hufflepuff Chasers gang up on her, and she takes one look back at Chaeyoung before tossing the Quaffle her way. Once Chaeyoung catches the Quaffle, her body moves instinctively. 

“Son Chaeyoung catches the Quaffle! She heads towards the goalposts—Hirai Momo and Kim Jongin catching up quickly.”

Chaeyoung curses as she sees the two Hufflepuff Chasers closing in on her on either side. She ducks under Jongin’s outstretched arm before Momo can steal the Quaffle. Kim Taehyung charges at her, and she passes the Quaffle back to Jeongyeon, who slots it in the left hoop easily.

_“Goal from Yoo Jeongyeon, off an assist from rookie Son Chaeyoung! Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are tied 10-10 now.”_

Now, Chaeyoung starts to feel like she’s in her element. The crowd fades away, and it’s just another game of Quidditch. 

They score three more times before she has her chance.

Jongin punches the Quaffle out of Jackson’s grip, and Chaeyoung races Taehyung for the Quaffle. She gets to it moments before he does, and she pulls up before he can try and take it back. An incoming Bludger comes her way, and she does a barrel roll, barely slowing down.

_“Son Chaeyoung rushes towards the goalposts with the Quaffle. Hirai Momo rushes at her—she passes to Yoo Jeongyeon. Hirai changes directions—Yoo passes it again—Son Chaeyoung scores! Gryffindor is now up by forty points!”_

The moment it goes through the hoop, Chaeyoung feels the rush of adrenaline hit her. Jeongyeon shoots her a thumbs up, then Chaeyoung flies back into the fray of the game.

She scores five more times before their Seeker catches the Snitch, and Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff 280-110. Jeongyeon tackles her to the ground when they all land on the ground to celebrate, and Chaeyoung is pretty sure she’s going to be partially deaf for the next couple of days.

This school year is going to be _awesome._

  
  
  


Chaeyoung is fourteen when she stays with Jeongyeon for the summer.

She loves it there, with its vast plains and endless trees. The Yoo house is in the middle of nowhere, so they could fly on their brooms all they wanted and practice spells to their heart’s content. Plus, she got to hear cool stories from Jeongyeon’s parents every dinner.

“—and we went to the Ministry to find our case on the family to lock them up for good, but everything was gone when we got there.”

Chaeyoung gapes at them. “Everything?”

Jeongyeon’s dad nods. “Every last trace. It’s like we had imagined the whole file.”

“The Chous are some of the most famously accused Death Eaters,” Jeongyeon adds, her face dark. “Everyone knows they supported Voldemort in the war, but since there was no evidence on them, they weren’t sentenced to Azkaban.”

“But if everyone knows they supported Voldemort, shouldn’t they be locked up anyway,” Chaeyoung asks.

“They probably blackmailed and bribed their way out of getting sentenced.” Jeongyeon shakes her head. “One day, they’ll get what’s coming to them.”

Chaeyoung can’t help but secretly hope for the same.

“Jeongyeon,” she whispers while they’re laying in their respective beds and staring at the ceiling. “Do you think another uprising like Voldemort could ever happen again?”

Jeongyeon sighs. “Traditionalism like that is dying out among the pure-blood community, but there are still families that fight tooth and nail to keep them in place.” She pauses. “Like the Ims.”

Chaeyoung stays silent, reminded that their friend was once like that too. Jeongyeon falls asleep quickly, the events of the day having tired her out. However, Chaeyoung can’t stop her mind from racing around the story Jeongyeon’s parents told them. It’s unfair that good, noble people like the Potters die so young while people like the Chous and Ims live on with their endless money and power, probably brainwashing everyone around them to believe in their messed up ideals about bloodlines.

She wonders what it’s like to grow up in a family like that, and she’s immensely grateful for her own family, who try their best to understand her magic and accommodate her.

* * *

_“Confrigo!”_

Tzuyu barely blocks it, wincing as she does so. If she was just a second slower, she’d probably be in St. Mungo’s for a day or two. Her opponent is really giving it her all right now.

 _“Incarcerous!”_ she shouts, making her opponent lunge to the side to avoid it.

_“Stupefy!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Tzuyu barely blocks the stunning spell flying at her. She sees her disarming spell hit her opponent and make her wand fly away, leaving Tzuyu standing with her own wand pointed in her opponent’s direction. She smirks. “Hah, I—”

Her limbs suddenly lock up, and she drops her wand before falling to the ground. Nayeon’s head comes into her line of vision, sporting a large grin. “I win.”

Tzuyu scowls as soon as Nayeon unfreezes her. “I thought we agreed no wandless magic! I haven’t even started learning it yet.”

“I’m a Slytherin, honey.” Nayeon flips her hair at Tzuyu. “I’d do anything to win.”

Tzuyu hits her with a tickling charm in response.

She had just taken off the charm when four men apparate right in front of them. Instinctively, Tzuyu points her wand at the closest one, a curse on the tip of her tongue, but her wand flies out of her hand before anything happens.

“Is this the Chou Residence,” one asks, looking at her, unimpressed.

Tzuyu nods, slightly suspicious. “Who are you?”

“We were sent by the Ministry.” He holds out Tzuyu’s wand for her to take back, although not without a warning glance. “Can we talk to your parents?

Tzuyu notices Nayeon go rigid beside her. “I’ll get them now. Excuse me.”

Before she can start towards her house, her father apparates next to her, glaring at the Ministry members. Tzuyu observes the four members closely. They all immediately tense when her father comes out, and one even goes for his wand.

“Can I help you?” he asks, his tone just barely civil.

“We’ve come to talk to you about your daughter,” the man says, his tone matching her father’s. Tzuyu’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Tzuyu, Nayeon, go inside now,” Tzuyu’s father says, not taking his eyes away from the Ministry officials.

The two of them follow the order without another word. “What do you think that was about,” she whispers to Nayeon while they walk up the stairs to her room.

“I don’t know,” Nayeon responds, frowning. “It must be serious though if they sent four Ministry members.” 

Tzuyu peeks out the window. Now her mom is out there with her father, and it looks like they’re arguing with the Ministry members. After a few more minutes of heated discussion, the Ministry members disapparate, and Tzuyu’s parents walk back towards the house. Her father looks furious.

“Tzuyu!” he calls.

Tzuyu winces at the sound of her name and turns to Nayeon. “Stay up here.”

She goes downstairs, fully prepared to get yelled at. She can’t think of anything she’s done to possibly grab the Ministry’s attention, but she wouldn’t be surprised if her parents yell at her anyways.

“Yes, father?” she asks, her voice quiet yet steady.

He looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm. “I’ve just gotten news that—” His jaw snaps shut with an audible _click_.

Her mom sighs, rubbing her father’s back in a soothing manner. “The Ministry told us they’re requiring you to go to Hogwarts this year.”

A rush of emotions flows through Tzuyu at once: disbelief, surprise, happiness, excitement, nervousness. She carefully keeps her expression neutral, not wanting her parents to know any of this. They’ve been keeping her away from Hogwarts for five years now, hiring tutors to help her develop her magic skills instead. 

“Really?” She deliberately makes her tone display only mild interest. “What for?”

“They’re worried we’re...brainwashing you,” her father muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They want to keep a close eye on you from now on.”

Tzuyu hums. “That’s odd.”

“Dismissed,” her father says, his face pinched and still slightly red. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

Tzuyu bows before walking back up the stairs. She closes the door to her room carefully before staring at Nayeon. “I’m going to Hogwarts this year.”

Nayeon gapes at her. “What?’

“Yeah,” Tzuyu says, sitting down on the bed, trying to process it. She wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts when she was eleven. Now, she’s not so sure. She made peace with the fact that her parents were home-schooling her a long time ago.

Now? Now her entire world has flipped on its axis.

Dinner is mostly a quiet affair. They eat and make polite conversation, as a proper pure-blood should do. Tzuyu’s eyes nearly rolled out of her head at one point at the mundane questions her mom kept directing at Nayeon about the Im family. 

Tzuyu’s father clears his throat, and everyone at the table instantly falls silent. He fixes Nayeon with his intense gaze. “You’ll be going into your seventh year, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Nayeon says, her voice loud and clear. Tzuyu’s glad because her father hates mumbling. Luckily Nayeon was also raised by a traditional pure-blood family, so she knows how to put on an act.

“Keep an eye on Tzuyu, would you? We only want good influences around her.” Good influences, meaning only pure-bloods that fit into their political agenda, but that was left unsaid. 

Tzuyu chews on the inside of her cheek nervously. Nayeon has repeatedly told her the views she’s been taught about blood purity is utter bullshit, but Tzuyu doesn’t want her parents knowing that Nayeon disagrees with them. Not only would Nayeon be banned from the Chou Residence, but she’d most likely be disowned by the Im family too. 

Nayeon has them all fooled, but lately, she’s been less cautious about what she says and who she says it to. Tzuyu thinks Nayeon has been hanging out with too many Gryffindors. Her temper is getting shorter and harder to reign in the older she gets.

“Of course,” Nayeon says smoothly. “I’ll keep her under my wing.”

Her father looks satisfied. “Good to know at least one proper witch will be with Tzuyu. Even the Slytherin house is going under. I heard last year, there were two mudbloods sorted there.”

Tzuyu flinches at the cold way he said _mudblood_ , and she sees Nayeon clench her fists under the table. She nudges Nayeon’s leg with her foot, shaking her head almost imperceptibly.

“You’re correct. Sir,” Nayeon adds with a painfully fake smile. No one seems to notice other than Tzuyu, thankfully. The rest of dinner passes without any more incidents.

“Tzuyu,” Nayeon says when they escape from her parents. “You don’t really believe all that stuff, do you?”

Tzuyu sighs. Her parents and tutors have hammered in the importance of blood purity for as long as Tzuyu’s been alive. But her mind flashes back to the history books, and she shudders. Anything calling for that much death must be somewhat wrong. Still, it’s hard to disregard everything she’s been repeatedly taught. “I don’t think I do?”

“You’ll see. You’re going to Hogwarts, and you’ll see that the muggle-borns and half-bloods aren’t any different than us.” Nayeon’s voice goes quiet at the end. “My first year, I tried to make friends with only other pure-bloods because it was what I was taught, Then these two Gryffindors gave me a piece of their mind and has been doing her best to ‘educate’ me ever since.”

Nayeon chuckles at the memory while Tzuyu stays silent and stares at the ceiling. She knows her parents didn’t send her to Hogwarts specifically because she could’ve been ‘badly influenced’ there. They didn’t want her to form her own opinions and have her own mind.

This only fuels Tzuyu’s excitement to go to Hogwarts.

  
  


  
She doesn’t go to Hogwarts on the train. The school insisted she should come to Hogwarts a day early to get a feel of the castle. 

“This is the Sorting Hat.” The headmaster, Park Jinyoung, motions to an old, fraying hat perched on a stool. “It will sort you into one of the four houses. Normally, she would get sorted at the ceremony in front of the other students, but since Tzuyu’s a special case, I decided to sort her privately. Please sit.”

Tzuyu hops on the stool, feeling her nerves bubble up in her stomach. She knows her parents would accept nothing less than Slytherin, and she’s worried the hat will tell her a different house.

 _This is very strange_.

Tzuyu holds back the surprised yelp threatening to spill from her mouth when she hears a voice inside her head. Right, she forgot the hat talks.

_I usually don’t sort sixteen-year-olds. And a Chou? Very interesting indeed._

Hurry up and sort me, she thinks. Her parents were already showing signs of their impatience.

_A little fire you got there. But Gryffindor is not the place for you._

Tzuyu slumps a little in relief. 

_Hmm, a rather sharp mind too. Perhaps Ravenclaw?_

She’d rather not.

_I think you already know where you’re going, though, Ms. Chou. You can’t hide anything from me. You’re afraid, but I know you will do well here._

“Slytherin,” it finally says, and Tzuyu lets out a sigh. She’s with Nayeon.

Her father scoffs and crosses his arms. “As if she’d be anywhere else.”

Tzuyu doesn’t respond.

* * *

Chaeyoung just wants to eat. Not that she’s not excited for all the new first-years, but the food currently in front of her looks and smells mouth-wateringly good, and she didn’t eat on the train because she fell asleep as soon as she found the compartment with her friends.

“You’re drooling,” Jeongyeon whispers to her, poking her cheek. Chaeyoung feels her face heat up and wipes her chin. Upon finding out she was not drooling, she scowls at Jeongyeon and pinches Jeongyeon’s arm for good measure. Jeongyeon stifles a yelp and tries to retaliate, but a warning glare from Jihyo has them folding their hands neatly on the table with innocent smiles.

Jihyo is _scary_ when she wants to be, and she’s only gotten scarier when she was promoted to Head Girl this year. Even Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon aren’t crazy enough to mess with her.

The final first-year walks away from the stool towards Ravenclaw, and they’re so close to eating. All Headmaster Park had to say was—

“One more announcement, students!” The headmaster claps his hands, making the entire Great Hall go silent, and Chaeyoung almost bangs her head against the table. “We have a new transfer joining us this year.”

A girl stands up from the Slytherin table to walk to the front. Her expression is carefully blank, but her eyes are sharp and calculating. Chaeyoung furrows her brows. The transfer was already sorted? Strange, Chaeyoung figured they would’ve sorted her with the first-years.

“Hello, my name is Chou Tzuyu. Thank you for having me.” 

Whispers break out around the tables, and Chaeyoung feels Jeongyeon stiffen next to her. Even some teachers eye Tzuyu carefully while she walks back to the Slytherin table.

“Please be welcoming to our new student and treat her well.” Headmaster Park sits back down. “Enjoy your meal.”

Chaeyoung wants food, but she wants to know the fuss about the new student more. She nudges Jeongyeon. “What’s up with her?”

“Remember the Chou family?” 

Chaeyoung thinks back to when she stayed with Jeongyeon. The Chou family did sound very familiar. She snaps her fingers when it comes back to her. “The ones whose file went missing before the trial?”

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon nods her head towards the Slytherin table where Tzuyu and Nayeon are sitting together. “That’s their daughter.” 

_Oh._

  
  
  


Classes haven’t even started yet and the rumors are flying around Hogwarts, each one more ridiculous than the last. 

_Already a Death Eater._

_Blackmailed the headmaster._

_Sent as a spy._

_Voldemort’s daughter._

Honestly, Chaeyoung can’t escape Chou Tzuyu. Everywhere she goes, she overhears someone whispering about the transfer to their friends. When she went to the bathroom earlier today, she overheard a third-year Hufflepuff telling her friends that she saw Tzuyu’s tattoo earlier, which had to be complete bullshit because firstly, there’s no way a random third-year could get close enough to Tzuyu, and secondly, the robes are much too long to see even a hint of someone’s arms, much less a tattoo on someone’s forearm.

“It’s probably all true,” Jeongyeon says when Chaeyoung mentions the rumors to her in their dorm. “Actually, the Voldemort one is a bit of a stretch.”

Jihyo throws a sock at her. “Don’t let Nayeon hear you say that.”

“That she’s probably not Voldemort’s daughter?”

“No, that the rumors the students are saying are true.”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “The Chou family may have escaped Azkaban, but everyone knows where their loyalties really lie.”

“A person can be more than their family,” Jihyo protests. “Look at Nayeon.”

“Nayeon _was_ like that when she first came here. She believed all that pure-blood shit, and it took us all of first-year to straighten her out.” Jeongyeon holds up her hands in surrender as Jihyo holds up her other sock threateningly. “I’m just saying, Chou Tzuyu has been homeschooled for sixteen years now. Which actually means she’s been brainwashed for sixteen years straight.”

“Nayeon thinks she’s okay,” Chaeyoung says, recalling Nayeon pleading for them to act nicely around Tzuyu.

“Could be an act. You never know, especially with Slytherins.”

“For someone who prides herself on being one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight who’s completely unprejudiced, you seem to be very biased against Slytherins,” Jihyo mutters, her face a bit sullen. 

Chaeyoung thinks back to what Jeongyeon said about Tzuyu. It does make sense. Sixteen years of getting the same things taught over and over has its effects. Tzuyu probably did share her parent’s beliefs against muggle-borns and half-bloods.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are in the same year, meaning the chances of having classes together are pretty much guaranteed. She’ll just try to avoid Tzuyu for the time being. There’s no point in trying to be around a suspected Death Eater and blood-purist who could cause some serious trouble for Chaeyoung just because of her ‘impure’ heritage.

It’s the last year their little group of friends are all together before the seventh-years graduate, and Chaeyoung is determined to make this year count. Supposed Death Eater or not, Chou Tzuyu won’t ruin it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! i know it seems a bit choppy right now, but i promise that things will mostly smooth out for the rest of the story. i just wanted to get some backstories out of the way.
> 
> i'd love to hear what you guys think so far! find me on twitter @softchaeyuhours


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made some small edits to the first chapter to move the story along better. basically, i bumped up the ages of tzuyu and chaeyoung (thus making them sixth years in present time), and i also removed the romantic 2yeon storyline (i'm sorry to all my 2yeon fans)

Tzuyu kinda hates Hogwarts.

She is well aware of all the rumors surrounding her, and the student body seems more than determined to shun her. Her own housemates won’t even associate with her. She tries not to let it bother her, even though having a social circle consisting of Nayeon and her professors is pretty pathetic.

“Tzuyu-ya, I want you to meet my friends,” Nayeon says, poking her head into their shared room and interrupting Tzuyu’s musings.

“You have friends?”

“With my winning personality, how could I not?”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “When?” 

“Right now.” Nayeon grabs her and pulls her from the bed. “C’mon, let's be social for once.”

Tzuyu sighs and allows herself to be dragged along, feeling the nerves pool in her stomach the closer they get to the courtyard. She’s heard plenty about Nayeon’s friends and she wants to make a good first impression.

When the group of girls catch sight of Nayeon and Tzuyu, all talking instantly ceases. Tzuyu automatically shrinks in on herself, used to being the school pariah by now. Wherever she goes, conversations automatically turn into hushed whispers and furtive glances her way, and she was dumb to think this would be any different.

Tzuyu gets ready to make an excuse to get out of there before she embarrasses Nayeon even further, but a girl dressed in red and gold stands up from the table before Tzuyu can make her exit. She smiles, welcoming and warm. “Hi, I’m Jihyo.” 

_Gryffindor, seventh-year, former prefect and current Head Girl,_ Tzuyu’s brain fills in for her.

Another girl smiles at Tzuyu when Jihyo sits down, blindingly bright. “I’m Sana!” _Hufflepuff, seventh-year._

“Hey, I’m Momo,” the girl next to Sana says, sending Tzuyu a small smile. _Hufflepuff, seventh-year, Quidditch beater._

“Dahyun.” The next girl waves at Tzuyu. _Hufflepuff, sixth-year._

“I’m Mina.” Mina smiles shyly at Tzuyu. _Ravenclaw, sixth-year, Quidditch chaser._

“Jeongyeon,” the short-haired girl says, her lips pursed. _Gryffindor, seventh-year, Quidditch captain, current prefect._

“Chaeyoung,” says the girl sitting next to Jeongyeon, nodding her head politely at Tzuyu. _Gryffindor, sixth-year, Quidditch chaser._

“I’m Tzuyu,” she says, although she’s sure everyone already knows her name. The whole school does, after all.

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Jihyo clears her throat. “Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap?”

Tzuyu, despite everything, smiles. She absolutely loves this game. She’s been playing it since she was pretty young, and she’s gotten quite good at it. “Sure.”

“We gotta warn you, Jihyo’s a beast at Exploding Snap,” Sana tells her while Jihyo gets the cards out. “No one can beat her.”

“She hasn’t played me yet,” Tzuyu says, then turns red. She’s so used to playing with Nayeon, her filter completely disappears when Exploding Snap comes out.

Luckily, Jihyo takes it in stride, smiling at the comment. “I’d love a good challenge for once.”

“Hey, I almost beat you that one time!” Dahyun interjects.

“After twenty-four tries,” Sana says, laughing into Momo’s robes at the disgruntled expression on Dahyun’s face.

“Don’t expose me like that. I want Tzuyu to think I’m cool.”

“You’re not,” Sana, Mina, and Momo say simultaneously, making Dahyun pout. 

Dahyun’s right—Jihyo is _very_ good at Exploding Snap. The game goes on for a long time, far longer than Tzuyu is used to, and even she’s growing a bit nervous at how fast the cards are moving.

Jihyo lunges across the table to tap a card, and Tzuyu instinctively recoils when she sees the mistake Jihyo’s about to make. The card in Jihyo’s hand explodes, leaving Jihyo blinking her eyes quickly and everyone laughing at her expression.

“Good game,” Tzuyu says sincerely, gathering up the cards. “You’re way better than Nayeon.”

“Hey!”

Jihyo laughs. “I know, she’s the worst. Even Momo can beat her.”

“Hey!” This time, it’s Momo protesting.

Tzuyu smiles to herself when Jihyo and Momo and Dahyun start to argue. She’s never been part of a group like this. For as long as she can remember, it’s been forced playdates with other pure-blood children, and she never enjoyed being around any of them except Nayeon. It’s strange, but it’s a nice feeling.

After a few more games of Exploding Snap, the conversation shifts to Quidditch. Mina and Momo start to talk about the upcoming tryouts, excitement shining in their eyes.

“Have you played before?” Momo asks Tzuyu.

Tzuyu shakes her head. “I’ve messed around a bit, but I’ve never played on a team.” She never had enough people for a full game, though it looks incredibly fun. She’s mostly played with the Snitch since it doesn’t require more than one person.

“She’s an amazing flier, don’t let her wide eyes fool you,” Nayeon mutters. Tzuyu knows she’s referring to the time they decided to race around the forest. Nayeon got lapped by Tzuyu. _Twice_.

“Oh, you should definitely try out!” Mina pipes up. “Lots of Slytherin players graduated last year so you’ve got a good chance.”

“Maybe,” Tzuyu says. She was planning on lying low this year. She’s already gotten more than enough attention from other students, but then again, she’s always dreamed of playing Quidditch. She should make school as fun as possible while she’s here, right?

Nayeon glances at Jeongyeon, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. “Though I’ve gotta warn you, Jeongyeon’s determined on winning the Cup this year.”

“Slytherin’s been hogging it for the past two years,” Jihyo says, shaking her head in faux disappointment. “They had a crazy good team but nearly all of them graduated last year.”

Jeongyeon hums in acknowledgement, and Tzuyu realizes she hasn’t spoken all afternoon. “When did you become captain?” she asks in an effort to get the older girl to talk more.

“This year,” Jeongyeon responds, quick and clipped, making Tzuyu frown. It’s obvious Jeongyeon doesn’t like her already. She sends Nayeon a questioning glance.

“I’ll tell you later,” Nayeon murmurs lowly in her ear.

Tzuyu nods and tries not to let it bother her that Jeongyeon, arguably one of Nayeon’s closest friends, is acting like she doesn’t exist.

She focuses on the other five girls in the meantime. True to their house, Momo, Sana, and Dahyun warm up to her quickly. Jihyo is also very friendly, not too surprising given her nature, and Mina is quiet but kind, making an effort to include Tzuyu whenever there are inside jokes occurring. 

The hours fly by for Tzuyu and before she knows it, it’s dinner time. Momo predictably leads the charge to the dining hall, Dahyun close behind. Tzuyu lags in the very back of the group with Nayeon. 

She waits until the other girls are a sizable distance away before asking, “What was with Jeongyeon?”

“Ah, she’ll take a while to warm up to you. Her parents are Aurors, after all.”

That explains the cold shoulder. Jeongyeon has probably heard horror stories of the Chou family then. Her parents are well-known around the wizarding world as blood purists and Voldemort supporters, however, they were one of the few lucky ones who managed to escape Azkaban because there was no evidence to condemn them.

“And Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu asks, recalling the girl also not talking to Tzuyu in the courtyard, other than the short introduction.

“She and Jeongyeon are very close. Jeongyeon probably told her the rumors around your family, and Chaeyoung is just following her.”

Tzuyu frowns. She wants Nayeon’s friends to like her.

Nayeon notices her shift in demeanor. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to Jeong later. They’ll warm up to you eventually.”

“Don’t,” Tzuyu says. “I don’t want anything to happen between you and her because of me.”

“Jeong is stubborn, but she’ll come around. So will Chaeyoung.”

Tzuyu does her best to push it out of her mind for now. “So, Quidditch?”

“I’m the last person you should ask about Quidditch,” says Nayeon. She turns to wave someone down towards the middle of the table. “Jennie!”

An intimidating-looking girl stands up and makes her way over. Tzuyu does her best to ignore the glances the other Slytherin students kept sending their way.

The girl, Jennie, sits down across from Nayeon and Tzuyu. “What’s up?”

“What’s happening with the Quidditch team,”

Jennie smirks. “Finally change your mind?”

“You couldn’t pay me to fly around on a broom and try throwing a ball through a hoop,” Nayeon sniffs, raising her eyebrow. “Tzuyu here was wondering when tryouts were.”

Jennie turns her attention towards Tzuyu. “You play?”

“I’ve practiced with the Snitch before.”

“She’s a great flier,” Nayeon says. “Quick and smart on a broom.”

Jennie’s face lights up. “Our Seeker graduated last year, we’re looking for someone to fill his spot.” She eyes Tzuyu carefully. “You should come to tryouts then.”

“I’m not sure,” Tzuyu says. She wants to, but she can’t promise anything. She doesn’t even have a broom at Hogwarts.

“Think about it. We need a Seeker, and I trust Nayeon’s word that you’re good enough to be on my team.” Jennie stands up and fixes Tzuyu with a serious look. “Tryouts are Friday on the Quidditch Pitch. I hope to see you there.”

Tzuyu nods, and Jennie returns to her previous seat, warding off any questions about Tzuyu with a strong glare.

“She’s...sort of scary,” Tzuyu says, turning back to look at Nayeon.

“She’s really serious about Quidditch, since she’s been the captain for three years now,” Nayeon explains. “But outside of Quidditch, she’s one of the sweeter Slytherins in the bunch.”

Tzuyu hums. So if she joins Quidditch, Jennie would be her captain. That wouldn’t be so bad. Nayeon speaks highly enough of her, and she didn’t outwardly partake in the gossip around Tzuyu.

She makes a decision and pulls out a piece of parchment to write a letter to her parents.

  
  
  


“Welcome,” Professor Yang greets them all, though he looks like he’d rather be six feet underground than anywhere near this classroom. “This is the Potions room for any of you who are wondering whether you’re in the right class or not.”

One kid coughs and inches out the door. Professor Yang doesn’t pay him any mind, just continuing with monotone instructions. “There are no assigned seats here. Partner up and choose a table.”

Tzuyu winces. She was hoping he would have assigned partners, but nothing is easy in her life. She looks around the room, noticing almost everyone seems to be paired off already and wonders if she can convince Professor Yang to let her work without a partner. 

Professor Yang glances at her sitting alone and looks around. “Ms. Son, you’re late. Please pair up with Ms. Chou.”

Chaeyoung blinks from where she’s standing in the doorway, robes askew. She looks to where Tzuyu sits in the back of the room, her lips pursed. Tzuyu grimaces, fully aware of Chaeyoung‘s aversion towards her. 

Some people are whispering now, but Tzuyu is already used to it so she’s able to tune everyone out. But she still overhears a Gryffindor boy tell Chaeyoung to “be careful” when Chaeyoung walks past him, and irritation rises in her chest. She almost tells him off but manages to bite her tongue. She doesn’t need to give the students more of a reason to hate her than they already did.

Chaeyoung drops into the stool next to Tzuyu. They don’t exchange any pleasantries. Professor Yang starts to drone on about class expectations, materials, and other boring things, and Chaeyoung doesn’t look at her once during the whole period

Tzuyu inwardly groans. It’s gonna be a long year.

  
  
  


“It sucks,” Tzuyu whines, casting another spell. “Every time I walk into that classroom, we make the potions in silence, only breaking it to read out instructions and ask questions. It’s so awkward.”

Nayeon clicks her tongue from the side where she’s watching Tzuyu demolish a practice dummy. “It can’t be that bad. Chaeyoung’s sweet.”

The practice dummy bursts in flames and Tzuyu turns to Nayeon with a scowl. “She hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t. She’s just taking a while to warm up to you.”

“No. Warming up to someone is something you do when you’re shy and don’t know someone. Chaeyoung is giving me the cold shoulder.”

“I’ll talk to Jeong, maybe she’ll talk to Chaeyoung—”

“That would make things worse.” Tzuyu sighs and rubs her face. “I’m just gonna focus on Quidditch tryouts right now, then I’ll deal with Chaeyoung.”

“Did your broom come in yet?”

“It did this morning.” 

Her parents weren’t against the idea of her playing Quidditch, surprisingly. They simply said they expect her to do well so she doesn’t embarrass them in front of everyone. If she even gets on the team, that is. Tryouts are tomorrow morning, and she’s incredibly nervous. It’s partly the reason why she dragged Nayeon here when it’s this late at night. She needs to get rid of some pent up energy, and what better way to do that than to cast random spells at a practice dummy in a magical hidden room Nayeon showed her?

She wills for another dummy to take the former one’s place and resumes throwing random jinxes, hexes, and curses at it. 

Nayeon’s watching her with an awed sort of fascination. “I can’t wait till you start Defense Against the Dark Arts. You’re gonna make the professor faint with how much you know already.”

“Perks of having rich parents,” Tzuyu mutters, a hint of bitterness lacing her words. Her parents only hired the best tutors money could buy for her, and as a result, she’s more advanced than the average Hogwarts student. 

To her, it’s just one more thing to set her apart from everyone else.

“At least you’re here now.”

“For now,” Tzuyu says. She’s not sure how long the Ministry will require her to stay in Hogwarts, and she knows her parents will take her out as soon as possible. They do nothing to hide their contempt for Hogwarts in their weekly letters.

“Enjoy the time away from it all while you can.” Nayeon stands up and brushes off her robes. “Now, let me have a go at that thing.”

“Be my guest.”

  
  
  


Tzuyu leans against her broom, her stomach rolling. Jennie gives instructions at the front of the crowd, and Tzuyu is pretty sure she’s been zoning out for at least half of it, too busy freaking out about not freaking out.

“Alright, we’ll do a quick lap to warm up, then we’ll assess your flying skills,” Jennie finishes, mounting her broom easily and taking off.

Tzuyu does the same and ignores her racing heart. Once she gets into the air, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything else fades into the background. She’s been flying since she was old enough to walk, she can do this. 

She must be doing something right because when they finish the drills, Jennie gives Tzuyu an approving nod.

“Chasers, you’re up first,” Jennie says, taking off again.

Tzuyu knows two Chaser positions opened up this year, with Jennie filling the third one. She recognizes only a couple people who step up to try out. Oh Sehun, a quiet seventh-year that seems to have a perpetual glare on his face. Park Jimin, a sixth-year who’s always with the Gryffindors. Kim Yerim, a sixth-year that Tzuyu sees hang around Chaeyoung a lot. 

Next are the Beaters. Both Beaters from last year returned apparently, so the process goes quickly.

When Jennie calls out for the Seekers, Tzuyu steps forward along with Park Jimin. Jennie begins by throwing a tennis ball up in the air and having them fly against each other to try to catch it.

Tzuyu wins every single time.

By the last battle, Jimin is laughing while he lags behind Tzuyu, and she can appreciate his nonchalance about getting beaten. Jennie’s shaking her head, a small smile on her face, when they fly back to her.

“I’ll be getting back to you by tomorrow evening at the very latest. Good job everyone.”

Nayeon is waiting for Tzuyu when she comes back to the Slytherin dorms. She jumps off the couch and drags Tzuyu to sit down. “How’d it go?”

Tzuyu shrugs. “I did well.”

“She did fantastic,” Jennie interjects, and Tzuyu didn’t even realize Jennie slipped into the room. “Star Seeker material, in fact.”

Tzuyu blushes at the praise, feeling pride swell up in her chest. “Thank you.”

“I don’t think I even need to say you made the team.” Jennie grins, and she seems a lot nicer off the Quidditch pitch. “Practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at seven.”

Tzuyu nods. “I’ll see you there.”

  
  
  


Tzuyu desperately tries to stay awake during Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it’s very difficult when the professor is droning on about a spell that she learned how to cast a year ago. Really, the professor didn’t have to go this in-depth of a stunning spell. Just tell them how to do it and let them practice.

“Repeat after me, class. _Stupefy.”_

The class repeats it back, and Tzuyu can feel her eyes drooping closed without her permission. She shouldn’t have stayed up all night to watch an international Quidditch game, but she had to. It was Britain vs Romania, for Merlin’s sake.

“Now, you will come up here and try to cast it on me,” Professor Lee says. “Don’t be discouraged if it doesn’t work, it may take a while to get the hang of it.”

A boisterous Gryffindor boy—Tzuyu is pretty sure his name is Mark—volunteers to go first. He points his wand at Professor Lee and shouts the incantation forcefully, but nothing happens. The class lets out a tiny chuckle as he tries three more times to no avail.

“Thank you for volunteering first, Mr. Lee. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who’s next?”

Tzuyu watches various students go up and try the stunning spell, zoning out most of the time. A few people were able to conjure a decent spell after many tries, but she doesn’t really pay attention to any of them. 

She _does_ start to pay attention when Chaeyoung is pushed up to the front by one of her Gryffindor friends though.

“Ah, Ms. Son!” Professor Lee’s eyes light up when he sees Chaeyoung walking to the front of the room with a sheepish grin on her face. 

Chaeyoung brandishes her wand in front of her, already in an attacking stance that has Tzuyu arching her eyebrows in surprise. Chaeyoung’s form is impeccable, especially when many people probably don’t even know there’s a proper stance for dueling.

 _“Stupefy!”_ she shouts. Professor Lee shields himself easily but that’s expected, considering he’s an adult wizard. However, the stunner hits his shield hard, causing him to take a step back. Tzuyu’s impressed how easily Chaeyoung seemed to have picked up the spell. She wonders if Chaeyoung has ever been tutored before.

“Brilliant!” Professor Lee says. “And for the first time too? Ten points to Gryffindor.”

Chaeyoung grins widely while she goes back to her seat? Tzuyu never noticed she had a dimple on her cheek before. Well, Chaeyoung never smiles in Tzuyu’s presence, so that’s probably why.

“Anyone else?” Professor Lee scans the room. Tzuyu avoids his gaze, but his eyes still land on her. “Ms. Chou?”

Tzuyu resists the urge to sigh and gets up from her seat instead. All eyes are on her, and she knows they all want to see what exactly the Chou heir could do. She drops into a dueling stance and points her wand at the professor. “ _Stupefy.”_

The spell rebounds off his shield and flies over the heads of some shrieking students, hitting the wall without any casualties, thankfully. Everyone looks between the smoking wall and Tzuyu, and she wants to disappear right then and there.

Professor Lee clears his throat, straightening his robe. He’s a little flustered but tries not to let it show. “A perfect example of a stunning spell, Ms. Chou. Fifteen points to Slytherin.”

The whispers spring up when Tzuyu goes to sit back in her seat, and she clenches her jaw. She looks up, and Chaeyoung is staring back at her with a frown. When they make eye contact, Chaeyoung looks towards the front immediately. Tzuyu sighs and tries to focus on the professor again.

  
  
  


_“And we’re kicking off the Quidditch season with an exciting match-up between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!_ ” The announcer’s voice booms across the stadium, getting everyone excited for the first game of the year.

Jeongyeon and Momo shake hands before everyone mounts their brooms. The whistle blows moments later. It’s a mad scramble for the Quaffle, with Gryffindor coming out on top.

“How good is the Gryffindor team, exactly?” Tzuyu asks as Gryffindor sinks three consecutive goals in five minutes.

Jennie scowls, making a face. “Unfortunately, they’re really good. It’s hard not to be when you got that Chaser lineup right there.” Chaeyoung scores again off a perfect feed from Jeongyeon, as if to prove Jennie’s point.

“She’s talented,” Tzuyu notes, watching Chaeyoung dodge a Bludger by rolling to the side. She has this unpredictable and effortless way of playing that Tzuyu thinks is quite cool.

“She’s practically a Quidditch prodigy,” Nayeon pipes up from Tzuyu’s other side. “She made the team her second year, beating out plenty of sixth and seventh years. And she only _learned_ what Quidditch was her first year.”

“How did she not know what it was before?” Tzuyu practically grew up with Quidditch when she wasn’t forced into spending time with her tutors. She remembers watching the games with wide eyes, excited for when she could finally join a team.

“Chaeng’s a muggle-born.” Nayeon eyes her carefully.

_Oh._

Tzuyu didn’t even think of that possibility, conditioned to being around pure-bloods all the time. She thinks back to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. With how natural and comfortable Chaeyoung seems with spell-casting, Tzuyu figured she had to at least be a half-blood.

“I didn’t know that,” Tzuyu replies after a moment.

“I didn’t think it was important. It’s not, right?”

Tzuyu shakes her head. “No.”

 _You’ll see that the muggle-borns and half-bloods aren’t any different than us,_ Nayeon had said, and so far it’s true. When her parents talked to her about bloodlines, they made it seem like it was obvious to spot the ‘inferior’ witches and wizards since they always placed pure-bloods on a pedestal. But Tzuyu’s been at Hogwarts for about a month, and she couldn’t even begin to guess which students were pure-blooded and which ones weren’t.

She wonders what all of Nayeon’s friends are, but she thinks if she asks, Nayeon will get the wrong idea. Tzuyu pushes it to the back of her mind for now.

 _“Hufflepuff scores, courtesy of Hirai Momo, but the game is still widely in Gryffindor’s favor, with Gryffindor up by 40 points!”_

The Gryffindor stands cheer loudly, and someone sets off a firework of a lion roaring. Tzuyu snorts. Show-offs.

_“It looks like Jeon Jungkook spotted the Snitch! He’s diving down—GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH! They win 220-40, a great way to start off the year!”_

“Merlin,” Jennie mutters to herself. “We’re going to have to demolish Ravenclaw to beat that.”

Tzuyu nods in agreement as she watches the Gryffindor team land and immediately huddle together in victory.

  
  
  


“Pass the porcupine quills,” Chaeyoung asks.

Tzuyu obliges, looking into their cauldron with a frown. “I don’t think it’s supposed to be that color.” The liquid is a dark maroon, edging on black, and Tzuyu’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be a nice lavender.

“I don’t see you offering any solution to our problem,” Chaeyoung snaps, the first time she’s shown any emotion towards Tzuyu other than cool indifference. 

“If you diced the hellebore instead of sliced it, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Tzuyu shoots back.

“I did what the book said to do.”

“Everyone knows you need to dice hellbore.”

“What are you, a certified Potions Master now?” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, and Tzuyu feels her irritation flare. She’s tired of everyone treating her like she’s seconds away from blowing up Hogwarts, and she can’t deal with Chaeyoung’s frigid attitude right now.

“Compared to you, I am,” she says, her tone harsh and biting.

“What, because you’re a pure-blood, I’m automatically terrible or something?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s what you’re thinking!”

They glare at each other. They don’t notice their cauldron starting to bubble and turn blood red, or Professor Yang walking up to them, too busy trading quips with each other.

A loud pop interrupts their argument, and they both turn to see their cauldron in flames, the potion oozing onto the desk. Professor Yang keeps his wand pointed at their table with an unimpressed frown, his spell acting as a safety shield for the rest of the students.

“This exploded,” Professor Yang says slowly, “And you two didn’t even notice. Do you know how dangerous this could’ve been had I not walked by?”

“Sorry, Professor,” they both mumble, unable to look him in the eye.

Professor Yang sighs. “Clean this up and stay after class please.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu don’t talk for the rest of the time, instead cleaning in silence. Students kept looking back at them to openly stare, and Tzuyu keeps her head down to avoid their eyes. 

Chaeyoung does not.

“What are you looking at?” she snaps with a scowl. The students wisely stop looking at them.

Professor Yang leans against his desk, waiting for the class to leave the room while Chaeyoung and Tzuyu slowly walk up to him. He crosses his arms with an unimpressed look. “You could’ve seriously injured someone today because you were neglectful towards your potion.”

Tzuyu bows her head, reminded of her father’s scoldings. She holds her hands out.

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung whispers in confusion. Tzuyu looks at Professor Yang, who is also looking at her with a quizzical expression. 

“We’re about to be punished, right?” Tzuyu asks.

Recognition flashes in his eyes, and he frowns. “Physical punishment is not accepted at Hogwarts, Ms. Chou.” 

Tzuyu quickly lowers her hands, feeling the burn of embarrassment flare up in her cheeks. Chaeyoung stares at her, and Tzuyu pointedly avoids her gaze. She regains her composure quickly, straightening her back and sliding her mask into place.

“Detention tonight,” the professor says, walking to his shelf of ingredients. “I’m out of asphodel root. The plant is located at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and I trust you two are competent enough to get it?”

Chaeyoung nods, and Tzuyu wonders why exactly he’s sending them to the Forbidden Forest when it’s, well, _forbidden._ She’s heard horror stories from Nayeon about the Forbidden Forest, and she’s not too eager to go there, especially at night. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to mind though, so Tzuyu follows her lead and nods.

She pushes down the foreboding feeling in her gut.

  
  
  


Tzuyu is sitting in Professor Yang’s classroom, half-considering going to the forest on her own, when Chaeyoung bursts through the door, fifteen minutes late. Her hair is all messy and windswept, and she still has on a single Quidditch glove.

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung gasps, trying to regain her breath. “Jeongyeon let practice out late, and I couldn’t leave early.”

“It’s fine,” Tzuyu says, picking up her jar Professor Yang gave her. She’s not in the mood to pick a fight. 

The forest is eerily silent when they arrive. They’re ten feet in at most, and Tzuyu’s skin is already crawling. She peers into the many trees, wondering what could be lying in the darkness, waiting for some unsuspecting Hogwarts students to come around. 

“We should probably split up,” Chaeyoung suggests, uncapping her jar.

Tzuyu blinks. “In here? Aren’t there dangerous creatures?”

“We’ll get more ingredients quicker this way. The creatures probably won’t even come this close to the edge.” Chaeyoung doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that they could potentially die out here, already walking away from Tzuyu.

“Stupid Gryffindor recklessness,” Tzuyu curses under her breath and walks in the other direction, her wand lighting up the way. She kneels down to an asphodel plant and pulls it from the ground roughly. The sooner she fills up her jar, the sooner she can get out of this place.

She’s pulling her fifth one from the ground when she hears some rustling a little off to the side. Her head snaps up, and she points her wand in the direction where it came from. Tzuyu holds her breath for a minute, the fall air growing frosty.

“Chaeyoung,” she calls out, standing up from the asphodel plants.

“Over here,” Chaeyoung responds, and Tzuyu starts walking in her direction. 

“Tzuyu, is that you?” Chaeyoung asks a couple seconds later, and Tzuyu frowns because Chaeyoung still sounds far off. She hears Chaeyoung shout, followed by a loud roar, and Tzuyu sprints.

 _“Stupefy!”_ Chaeyoung screams, and something explodes. Tzuyu tightens her grip on her wand, her heart pounding. 

She breaks into a small clearing where the noise occurred. A large, human-like creature rises from the ground, the tree behind it splintered and nearly split in half. Chaeyoung is lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing, and she’s groping around the ground for something. 

_Her wand_. It’s near the edge of the clearing, too far for Chaeyoung to reach. Tzuyu looks back to see the creature running straight towards Chaeyoung on all fours, growling and snapping its teeth.

 _“Expulso!”_ Tzuyu shouts, aiming her wand towards the quickly diminishing space between Chaeyoung and the creature. The ground in front of the creature explodes in a bright blue light, and the creature flies into the air again. It hits the ground hard and doesn’t move.

Tzuyu rushes over to Chaeyoung, who’s groaning and clutching her head. She murmurs an incantation under her breath, and her wand lights up, illuminating the blood seeping from Chaeyoung’s head. 

“Chaeyoung,” she says, a tinge of panic in her voice.

A low growl has Tzuyu looking up to see the creature standing, unphased by her little explosion. The moonlight washes over it, allowing her to see it clearly: a werewolf _._

Shit.

She runs through her list of spells, wondering what she could cast that could stop a feral werewolf. The only spell she kept coming back to was the killing curse, and she doesn’t have much faith in herself to be able to cast it properly. 

Still, she wouldn’t leave Chaeyoung. 

She stands in front of her classmate, her wand pointed straight at the werewolf, and looks it straight in the eye. It stares back for a long moment, and Tzuyu feels like it is examining her. Her heart hammers against her chest.

The werewolf bares its teeth, and she’s prepared to cast every spell she knows and pray to Merlin that one works. But instead of charging like she thought it would, the werewolf turns to the side and disappears into the forest. 

Tzuyu doesn’t ask questions. She quickly turns and helps Chaeyoung stand up, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s waist to support her. Chaeyoung leans nearly all her weight against Tzuyu, and Tzuyu doesn’t even want to see how much blood Chaeyoung has lost already. She grabs Chaeyoung’s wand and places it in her robes while leading them away from the forest.

She feels like someone’s watching them the entire time. Tzuyu shakes off the feeling and focuses on getting to safety.

It’s past curfew, so no students are there to witness Tzuyu dragging a half-conscious Chaeyoung into the castle. She looks around, but all the professors were probably in their classrooms or their chambers, and there are no prefects that Tzuyu can see. 

Chaeyoung groans softly, her head heavy against Tzuyu’s shoulder. 

“Stay with me, Chaeyoung,” she mutters, going in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

It seemed to take ages before they’re standing in front of the door. Tzuyu wastes no time, banging on the door and resisting the urge to try and knock it down with an exploding charm. Madame Seo takes one look at the pair of them and doesn’t ask questions. She ushers them inside and instructs Tzuyu to take Chaeyoung on the closest bed before going to her shelf full of medicine.

Underneath the bright fluorescent lights, Tzuyu’s able to see the extent of Chaeyoung’s injuries. Her head is bleeding a lot, the red staining the white bedsheets underneath her. Tzuyu feels queasy at the sight and turns her attention elsewhere. There are tiny scratches and some forming bruises on Chaeyoung’s arms and legs, but she couldn’t find a bite anywhere. _Thank Merlin_.

Madame Seo shoos her away to perform her healing magic on Chaeyoung. Tzuyu watches in awe as she murmurs quietly, her wand lighting up. 

“What happened?” Madame Seo asks when she finishes her spells. Chaeyoung’s sleeping now, her head wrapped in bandages and cuts closed up.

“We were in the Forbidden Forest when—” Tzuyu swallows thickly, the weight of the attack finally dawning on her. “—when a werewolf tried to attack Chaeyoung.” The terrifying image flashes in her mind, and she bites her lip.

“A werewolf?” Madame Seo seems surprised. “Are you sure?”

Tzuyu nods. “I saw it clearly.”

Madame Seo turns away, clearly disturbed by the news. “I’ll be right back. I need to talk to Headmaster Park about this.” She disappears out the door.

Tzuyu collapses in the chair across Chaeyoung's bed, the exhaustion washing over her. She should probably go back to the Slytherin dorms, but she didn’t want to leave Chaeyoung alone. Her eyes start to droop closed without her permission. 

Maybe she’ll just take a small nap here, just until Madame Seo gets back at least. Her eyes droop shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while lol
> 
> i'd love to hear what you guys think so far


	3. Chapter 3

Chaeyoung has two immediate thoughts when she wakes up. One, she’s going to kill Jeongyeon for not closing the curtains of their window because it’s too fucking _bright._ Two, her entire body hurts, and her head feels like it’s about to split open. 

She cracks open her eyes and frowns when she’s not greeted with the sight of her dorm. “Holy _shit,”_ she hisses when she tries to sit up, a wave of pain coursing through her body. She slumps back into the pillows and settles with looking around until it finally dawns on her — she’s in the Hospital Wing. It’s not exactly an unexpected place for her to be. She’s been here plenty of times before, most notably after that duel with that stupid Slytherin boy last year.

Chaeyoung catches sight of a sleeping body in the chair across from her and squints to see the face better. Then she frowns in confusion.

Why is Chou Tzuyu currently in the Hospital Wing sleeping across from Chaeyoung?

Last night comes back to Chaeyoung in bits and pieces. She remembers the two of them were serving detention and Chaeyoung wandered into the Forbidden Forest without Tzuyu. She figured they could get more ingredients faster if they split up, and the faster they could get out of the Forbidden Forest, the better.

And it’d make it harder for a potential Death Eater to murder her if Chaeyoung created some distance between them, so at the time, splitting up seemed like a good idea.

She remembers seeing a dark figure by the cluster of trees and thinking that Tzuyu finally came to finish her off like the horror stories Chaeyoung hears floating around the school said she would. But when the figure stepped away from the darkness, it was, in fact, _not_ Tzuyu. 

Instead, a hulking, wolf-like creature tackled her to the ground. Chaeyoung, even though she didn’t have her wand, yelled the first spell that came to her mind in a desperate, last-minute panic. A bright explosion followed, and everything after that was blurry.

She sees a hazy image of Tzuyu standing in between Chaeyoung and the creature, despite the overwhelming odds against them. Tzuyu supporting her as they walked back to the castle. Soft words of encouragement as Chaeyoung falls in and out of consciousness.

Chaeyoung looks at Tzuyu, small and exhausted, curled up in the tiny hospital chair. She does not look like a Death Eater right now, and a Death Eater certainly would’ve left Chaeyoung for dead.

“You’re awake!” Madame Seo says, rushing over with a potion Chaeyoung definitely does not want to drink. “Here.”

Chaeyoung scowls. The muddy brown sludge isn’t exactly how she wants to start off her morning. 

Madame Seo shoots her a knowing look. “Your headache will be gone in an hour if you drink this.”

Chaeyoung sighs and uncaps the vial. It tastes disgusting and has her face screwing up as soon as she finishes. “Water, please?” Madame Seo’s already holding out a glass, and she sips on the water while poking at her tender body. “What happened?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Ms. Chou came banging on the door in the middle of the night, practically carrying you. You were bleeding everywhere and unconscious.” She glances back at Tzuyu, her lips pursed. “Ms. Chou said something about a werewolf, and when I came back, she was dead asleep there. Hasn’t moved ever since.”

Chaeyoung glances at the clock above the door, her eyes widening when she realizes the time. She has class soon — Transfiguration, to be specific, and she can’t afford to miss it. She’s just barely passing. Classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms come naturally to Chaeyoung, but Transfiguration is something she just can’t figure out.

If it starts off as an owl, it’s an owl, not a teapot. The whole thing is ridiculous.

“I already told the professors you’re missing today.” She gives Chaeyoung a stern look when it looks like she might try and argue. “That is final.”

Right then, Tzuyu stirs from her spot on the chair, most likely awakened by the talking. She sits up straighter, blinking rapidly to regain her senses. “You’re awake!” she says when she catches sight of Chaeyoung, standing up from her chair. 

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung wonders what exactly she should say to someone for saving her life when she has been nothing but cold towards Tzuyu. She settles with saying, “Thanks for last night.”

“It was nothing.” Tzuyu shrugs, even though it was definitely something. They stare at each other silently, the awkwardness tangible, and Chaeyoung’s searching for something to say when Tzuyu clears her throat. “I should get to class.”

“Class,” Chaeyoung repeats, nodding her head with probably a little too much enthusiasm. “I’ll see you later?” She and Tzuyu weren’t exactly close enough to be called friends, but she figures a near-death experience with each other would make them more than simply acquaintances.

“I’ll come visit tonight. I hope you feel better.” Tzuyu does an awkward little bow before rushing out of the Hospital Wing.

Chaeyoung’s left blinking at the door, wondering what just happened. She’s talked and learned about Tzuyu more in the past twenty-four hours than she has the entire year. She thinks about the rumors surrounding Tzuyu, the rumors Chaeyoung _believed._

If they had been true, Chaeyoung wouldn’t be alive right now.

  
  
  


Jeongyeon and Jihyo visit her later, bearing gifts from her other friends who weren’t able to make it out of class or Quidditch practice to visit at the time. Chaeyoung grins at the ridiculous amount of chocolate frogs in their arms, making grabby motions with her hands.

“Thank Merlin,” she mutters, snatching a chocolate frog away. All she had to eat today was porridge, porridge, and more porridge. Her taste buds are begging for a little bit of flavor.

“So...what happened?” Jeongyeon asks, sitting down. “We were wondering where you were the entire night.”

Jihyo nods. “Tzuyu told us you were in the Hospital Wing, but we didn’t get to ask her anything because she ran away right after.”

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and puts down her chocolate frog because this probably would take a while. When she finishes retelling last night, both Jeongyeon and Jihyo are gaping at her. Chaeyoung calmly takes a bite of her chocolate, waiting for them to process everything she just told them.

“You got attacked by a _werewolf?”_

 _“Tzuyu_ saved your life?”

Chaeyoung can see where her friends’ priorities lie now, and she rolls her eyes. “Yes, a werewolf attacked me in the Forbidden Forest and yes, Tzuyu saved my life.” 

“Chou Tzuyu? The supposed Death Eater?”

“You shouldn’t listen to rumors, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung interrupts, her voice taking a hard edge. “Tzuyu risked her life to save mine. Not very Death Eater-esque, if you ask me.”

Jeongyeon has the decency to look ashamed, but it’s not like Chaeyoung can judge. She thought the same of Tzuyu only a day before, despite Nayeon’s assurances that Tzuyu wasn’t like her family.

“It wasn’t a full moon last night.” Jihyo’s voice cuts through the silence in the room, her face grim. 

Chaeyoung frowns. Jihyo’s right, the full moon isn’t for another week or so. And from what she’s learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts, werewolves are only supposed to go feral on a full moon. 

The attack last night was either Chaeyoung’s terrible luck, or someone deliberately tried to commit a murder last night.

Neither thought is very comforting.

  
  
  


It’s almost dinner time when Tzuyu comes back to visit Chaeyoung. Judging from the bag slung over her shoulder and the broom in her hand, she arrived straight from Quidditch practice.

Chaeyoung smiles at Tzuyu. “Hi.”

Surprise flashes across Tzuyu’s face, but she quickly regains her composure. “How are you doing?”

“Madame Seo says I’m allowed to leave.” Chaeyoung hops off her bed, glad she’s allowed to be on her feet. She’s only been here for a day, and she’s already going crazy. 

“No lasting damage?” Tzuyu asks, looking relieved. 

“I might be getting some headaches and I’ll probably be sore for a while, but Madame Seo says that’s normal.” She checks the time. “Should we head to the Great Hall for dinner?”

Once again, surprise flickers on Tzuyu’s face. Chaeyoung knows it’s because Tzuyu didn’t expect Chaeyoung to act nice to her after nearly a month of barely acknowledging her. She feels guilt roll in her stomach but pushes it down. She treated Tzuyu unfairly in the beginning, but now she’s determined to make up for it.

They enter the Great Hall and Tzuyu turns to go towards the Slytherin table, but Chaeyoung grabs her wrist before she can leave. Tzuyu visibly flinches, and Chaeyoung drops her hand like she had been burned. 

“Sorry,” Tzuyu mutters, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. “I’m not used to being touched.”

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve asked.” 

Chaeyoung has never been around someone who rejected skinship. Nayeon, Sana, and Momo are always the ones actually initiating the skinship. Mina and Dahyun will accept it without too much trouble, and even Jeongyeon and Jihyo secretly like it despite always making a fuss about it. She didn’t think about Tzuyu being any different. The reaction was a little strange and makes Chaeyoung frown.

They were nowhere near close enough for Chaeyoung to ask about it so she tries to push it out of her mind for now. “Do you and Nayeon want to eat in the courtyard with us? We normally just grab a plate of food and meet up there.”

Tzuyu glances towards the Slytherin table. “I can ask.”

Nayeon readily agrees, looking happy when they ask her. Chaeyoung knows it’s because she hasn’t been spending as much time with their friends as she usually does, preferring to keep Tzuyu company instead. Another pang of guilt runs through her

Everyone adjusts to Nayeon and Tzuyu quite easily, not even batting an eyelash when they sit down. Nayeon goes to sit near Jeongyeon and Mina, leaving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to take the two seats at the end of the picnic bench. 

Chaeyoung steals glances at Tzuyu all throughout dinner. She’s very quiet, opting to listen to the older girls complain about the work they were being forced to do in order to prepare for N.E.W.T.s with an amused smile. Even after they finish eating, she doesn’t really speak unless someone asks her a question.

An idea pops into her mind. She vaguely remembers Tzuyu and Jihyo playing Exploding Snap earlier in the month, but Chaeyoung didn’t really pay attention at the time. Still, Exploding Snap is a good way to get people to come out of their shells so she figures it couldn’t hurt to try with Tzuyu. Chaeyoung digs around in her bag before pulling out a deck of cards in triumph. “Wanna play?”

Tzuyu gives Chaeyoung a small smile. “Sure.”

Chaeyoung likes to think she’s pretty decent at Exploding Snap. She’s able to beat Nayeon, Momo, and Sana on most occasions. On a good day, she can give Mina, Jeongyeon, and Dahyun a run for their money, while Jihyo’s simply untouchable. 

She doesn’t expect to lose within the first thirty seconds of the game.

When she blinks the stars out of her eyes, it takes a moment for her to realize that Tzuyu’s _laughing_ at her. It’s surprisingly low and soft, and Chaeyoung spots a small dimple on Tzuyu’s face that mirrors her own. _Definitely not Death Eater material_ , Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

“Another round?” she asks, partly because she enjoys Tzuyu’s laugh and partly because she knows she can do better than thirty seconds. The last round was embarrassing for her, and she needs to prove herself.

She then proceeds to lose four more humiliating times. Chaeyoung groans when the card explodes in her hand once again, causing everyone at the table to look over. 

“What happened?” Momo asks, her brows furrowed as she peeks over at the pair.

“Exploding Snap,” Chaeyoung responds, sighing and gathering up the cards on the table.

“Ah, one of the things Chaeyoung isn’t magically good at.” Dahyun chuckles and dodges the napkin Chaeyoung sends at her. “It’s true!”

Everyone’s laughing at her misfortune now but it’s well worth it, seeing Tzuyu laughing along with everyone else. Chaeyoung hopes she’s growing more comfortable. She’s serious when she says she wants to make up for her actions at the beginning of the year. 

Tzuyu notices Chaeyoung staring and meets her eyes, her smile turning just a bit more shy but still bright. Chaeyoung smiles back and there’s no hint of surprise this time on Tzuyu’s face.

  
  
  


“Hey.” Chaeyoung drops into her seat, slightly breathless from sprinting to the dungeons to get to Potions on time.

Tzuyu smiles immediately, an improvement from the surprised expression like the first couple days of Chaeyoung actually talking to her. “Hi.”

“Okay, class.” Professor Yang claps his hands, silencing everyone. “Today, we’ll be making the Wiggenweld Potion. Since we read about this potion last class, I expect minimal questions. Get to work! You’ll need the entire class if you want to finish successfully”

Chaeyoung squints at the board, making out the first question. She wrinkles. “Salamander blood?”

“Gross,” Tzuyu says, gingerly picking up the bowl filled with red liquid. Chaeyoung feels her stomach roll. There’s a lot she’s gotten used to since her first year at Hogwarts, but the strange ingredients they use for potions was never one of them.

While they wait for the potion to heat up, Chaeyoung asks, “How’s Quidditch?”

Tzuyu shrugs, adding in more blood. “Jennie’s working us pretty hard right now for our first game.”

“This Saturday, right? Against Ravenclaw?”

“Yeah. She really wants to beat Gryffindor’s lead.”

“You think you will?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see this weekend,” Tzuyu replies, a smirk tugging at her lips now. “Can’t tell you all the team’s secrets, can I.”

Chaeyoung laughs, stirring the potion until it turns a dark green. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Tzuyu shakes her head and lowers her voice. There’s a challenging glint in her eye. “I’ll tell you one thing: I think we can beat your score.”

“Let’s make a bet then,” Chaeyoung suggests. “Momo and I do it all the time. It adds a little excitement.”

“As if Quidditch needs _more_ excitement,” Tzuyu says, but she seems into the idea. “Alright, I bet Slytherin beats Ravenclaw by more than 180 points this weekend.”

“Deal.” Chaeyoung holds out her pinkie, and Tzuyu stares at it suspiciously.

“What are you doing?”

“A pinkie promise?” Tzuyu just frowns, so Chaeyoung tries to explain it. “You link pinkies and it makes the promise unbreakable.”

“What kind of magic...”

Chaeyoung stifles her laughter at Tzuyu’s obvious confusion. “There’s no magic. It’s the muggle way of promising things.”

Tzuyu tilts her head and slowly holds out her pinkie. Chaeyoung interlocks their pinkies for a moment before releasing it. “There.”

“Is that it?”

“Yup. What should the prize be?”

“You’ll see when I win.” Tzuyu’s grinning now, her eyes curving into crescents and dimple making an appearance. 

_“If_ you win,” Chaeyoung mutters, but she’s smiling too at the friendly competition, happy Tzuyu feels comfortable enough to joke around with her now.

The potion finally turns yellow, and Chaeyoung eyes the bowl with fat, slimy flobberworms wriggling around in distaste. They both stand there for a long moment, waiting for the other to make a move.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to get the mucus?” Chaeyoung asks finally.

“Not particularly.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” 

Chaeyoung loses of course, and while she slips on the rubber gloves, she wonders whether Tzuyu has an endless supply of Felis Felicis somewhere in her dorm. 

She gags as the worm wriggles around in her hand. Five minutes later, she’s holding a bowl full of flobberworm mucus and feeling a little like she’s gonna throw up. She hands it to Tzuyu and tears the gloves off, eager to wash her hands.

“Thank you.” Tzuyu exaggeratedly smiles, and Chaeyoung huffs.

“You’re doing the mucus next time.”

“Whatever you say.”

  
  
  


“C’mon, we’re gonna be late!”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and allows Nayeon to drag her towards the Quidditch pitch by her arm. Truthfully, at the rate they’re walking-slash-jogging, they’re gonna show up twenty minutes early, but Nayeon wants a good seat.

They go towards the Gryffindor stands, figuring since both Mina and Tzuyu are playing tonight, the Gryffindor stands would be neutral enough so it didn’t seem like they were taking sides.

Chaeyoung groans when they get front row seats, only seeing a couple other people here this early. “I told you we’d get here early enough. You don’t even come this early for _my_ games. Do I mean nothing to you?”

Nayeon bats halfheartedly at her head, but Chaeyoung just leans away. “I’m nervous. This is Tzuyu’s first game.”

“She’ll be okay. If she’s half as good at flying as you say she is, she’ll be more than okay.”

“Still.”

Chaeyoung can see where Nayeon’s coming from. Ever since Tzuyu transferred to Hogwarts, she’s taken Tzuyu under her wing, helping her get adjusted and acting as a barrier to anyone who disliked Tzuyu because of her surname. Even if the people who disliked Tzuyu were Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon.

It’s admirable, really. The stereotype for a Slytherin is a selfish, back-stabbing snake, but Nayeon is anything but that.

Everyone else joins them shortly after, and she and Dahyun pass the time by playing pattycake. Sana grows interested in the strange clapping game, prompting Momo to try and teach it to her, but Momo is a terrible teacher. So by the end, it just looks like Momo and Sana slapping each other’s hands, occasionally missing hands entirely and hitting a random body part instead.

“They’re coming out.” Nayeon starts hitting Chaeyoung’s arm as the announcer calls out the names of the players, led by Jennie Kim. The Slytherin team flies out in a neat and complex formation, the silver names emblazoned on the dark green robes.

Next, the Ravenclaw players fly out, equally as organized. Mina flies right behind the captain, Kim Namjoon, as she’s a starting Chaser. 

Chaeyoung shoves Nayeon away before the older girl bruises her arm. 

_“Today’s game is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw! Following last week’s large win, Gryffindor is firmly in first place with 220 points.”_

The game starts with Jennie successfully winning the Quaffle. Slytherin scores, but Ravenclaw quickly retaliates with their own goal. The score stays neck-in-neck for the first ten minutes, with neither team really gaining the lead.

Chaeyoung glaces at the two Seekers when it becomes obvious the score isn't going to change anytime soon. Jeon Wonwoo scans the pitch with sharp eyes while Tzuyu seems more relaxed at first sight, moving around the pitch slowly. However, Chaeyoung can tell she’s ready to fly for the Snitch at any given moment. 

At this rate, the game rests on the Seekers.

They don’t have to wait much longer. Park Jimin had just scored a goal when Tzuyu dives. Wonwoo quickly follows and they hurtle downwards. The cheers of the crowd grow impossibly loud the closer they get to the ground.

Tzuyu keeps glancing to see if Wonwoo’s next to her, raising Chaeyoung’s suspicions. What she's doing seems very familiar, ubutTzuyu wouldn’t be trying such a dangerous move though, especially on her first game, would she?

The two Seekers are dangerously close to the ground now, and Tzuyu pulls up right before she makes impact, her feet dragging across the sand and kicking it up. Wonwoo isn’t so lucky. His larger stature makes it harder for him to maneuver the broom like Tzuyu. He hits the sand and rolls away from his broom.

Tzuyu hovers over him, waiting for a sign that he’s not hurt before flying away to look for the Snitch without any distractions.

_“What a move from Chou Tzuyu! The Wronski Feint is a dangerous tactic, but she obviously knows what she’s doing!”_

Momo gapes. “I’ve never seen someone do it during a school game that well! That was awesome.”

Chaeyoung murmurs her agreement, keeping her eyes on Tzuyu now. Ravenclaw hasn’t been able to gain a large enough lead to render the Snitch useless, and they’re without a Seeker now until Wonwoo can get back in the air. If Ravenclaw is smart, they’ll try to keep Tzuyu from the Snitch until Wonwoo is able to recover.

Chaeyoung scowls as Tzuyu dodges yet another Bludger from the Ravenclaw team. While it’s not illegal to directly hit a player with a Bludger, most Beaters are taught to hit strategically to prevent players from flying a certain way, and it’s an almost unspoken rule to not hit a player with a Bludger when they’re not participating in a play. 

Tzuyu hasn’t even gone after the Snitch and they’ve almost hit her three times. Nayeon notices this too. She’s started chewing on her fingernail, a sure sign of her nerves. 

A glint of gold lower on the pitch catches Chaeyoung’s eye, impossibly quick. If you blink, you’d miss it.

Tzuyu doesn’t miss it.

“Cover me!” Tzuyu screams. She dives again, for real this time, and stretches her arm out. 

One of the Ravenclaw Beaters sends a Bludger her way, and Chaeyoung tenses up when it becomes apparent Tzuyu is completely focused on the Snitch. The Bludger hurtles towards Tzuyu, right on target, and just before it makes contact, Min Yoongi manages to fly over and deflect it.

Three things happen simultaneously.

Jennie Kim scores a goal.

Tzuyu catches the Snitch.

The whistle blows three times, signaling the end of the game.

Chaeyoung looks at the score. 290-100, Slytherin’s favor. She’s not even surprised Tzuyu won the bet. It was expected at this point, honestly.

Nayeon nearly deafens all of them with her piercing screams, but Chaeyoung laughs anyway. She still can’t wrap her head around Tzuyu doing one of the most dangerous Seeker moves in the books, then asking someone to cover her before mindlessly diving, not caring about an incoming Bludger. Incredibly risky, but it paid off in the end.

“Let’s go!” Nayeon grabs Chaeyoung’s wrist and weaves her through the crowd.

Students shoot them strange looks when they see their mixed group of friends lingering outside the locker rooms but they don’t pay them much attention. The Slytherin team comes out first, and Tzuyu’s in the back of the crowd.

“Tzuyu!” Nayeon launches herself at the younger girl, engulfing her in a large hug. “You did so well!” Tzuyu’s face scrunches up in a look of faux disgust, but she hugs her back just as tightly. 

Mina emerges from the locker rooms a few minutes later, freshly showered and changed out of her uniform, and they all crowd her with congratulations too. Despite the loss, Mina did fantastic as always, as expected from the ace Chaser.

Chaeyoung waits until Tzuyu’s finally free from Nayeon’s death grip, then nudges Tzuyu gently with her elbow. “You had a great game.”

Tzuyu ducks her head, her cheeks flushing. “Thank you.”

“You also won our bet.” Chaeyoung sighs dramatically. “What do you want?”

She hopes it’s nothing ridiculous. Surely Tzuyu couldn’t be _that_ cruel, not like the time Chaeyoung had to ask Professor Yang how to magically see if she was pregnant. The look on his face still haunts her.

Tzuyu thinks for a moment before her face lights up. “A chocolate frog!”

Chaeyoung frowns when there’s no follow-up. “That’s all?”

“Yeah?”

“You can literally get a chocolate frog for five Sickles.”

“I’ve never had one before.”

Chaeyoung whips around to stare at Tzuyu incredulously. “Never?” 

“No.” Tzuyu shrugs. “My parents never really gave me sweets.”

Chaeyoung tried not to let her displeasure show on her face. “A chocolate frog it is, then. I’ll get it to you by tomorrow morning.” And other sweets, but Chaeyoung didn’t tell her that.

“Deal.” Tzuyu holds out her pinkie.

Chaeyoung grins and links their pinkies together.

  
  
  


Chaeyoung tiptoes through the empty hallway towards the Gryffindor tower. Curfew had started a few minutes ago and all of the students are already in their common rooms. Unfortunately for her, she had lost track of time while she was out sketching by the lake, and now she’s praying Filch doesn’t catch her. 

She doesn’t run into Filch, but she does run into more students.

She hears them before she sees them. There are low whispers, too quiet for Chaeyoung to hear what they’re saying. She wonders if there’s another hallway to go down, but this is the quickest way and she needs to make it back to her common room before anyone catches her and gives her detention. 

One detention in the Forbidden Forest is enough, and she has absolutely no desire to repeat the experience.

Chaeyoung peeks around the corner and catches sight of three students, their backs turned to her. Chaeyoung doesn’t recognize them, but there’s a Ravenclaw boy and girl and a Slytherin boy. They’re all staring at a wall in the hallway, and Chaeyoung realizes this is where the Room of Requirement is.

The door to the room suddenly appears, and all three of them take out their wands. Chaeyoung stays behind the wall, curious about what the students were doing.

Someone walks out, and the Slytherin boy points his wand at the figure before saying, “ _Expelliarmus!”_

Right after he disarms the figure, the girl conjures a blindfold over the figure’s eyes. Chaeyoung can see the figure slightly better now, and she realizes they’re wearing school robes. So it’s a student they’re kidnapping. Maybe it’s a strange prank? A weird Quidditch hazing? An odd assignment for class? She can never tell with Hogwarts.

There’s a loud bang, and the girl is flung back into the wall. The figure rips the blindfold away from their head.

Chaeyoung freezes when she realizes Tzuyu is the one the three students are after. She’s pretty sure it’s not on friendly terms either.

Tzuyu mutters something under her breath, causing the Slytherin boy to double over and cry out in pain.

 _“Langlock!”_ the Ravenclaw boy shouts. Tzuyu’s mouth snaps shut painfully, and the Slytherin boy straightens up, his arm swollen to about twice its normal size. For good measure, he binds Tzuyu’s arms and legs together.

“Check her left arm,” he orders, his wand still pointed at Tzuyu despite her being completely defenseless. “If she’s marked, she’ll be expelled for sure.”

Chaeyoung snaps back into action at the words. She draws her own wand and points it at the Slytherin boy, who seems like the unofficial leader, and says the first spell that comes to mind.

He yells as he tips forward, a rope wrapped around his ankles that had not been there beforehand. The two Ravenclaws whip around, the girl aiming a jet of water at Chaeyoung as soon as they make eye contact. She barely dodges it and sends a hex in their direction.

The hallway lights up with various spells as both parties desperately try to gain the upper hand. Chaeyoung grits her teeth in concentration as she blocks spells coming from both of them. She manages to hit one with a tripping jinx, but the other hits her with a stinging jinx right after. Her left arm is completely numb, and her right side is painfully hot from a fire charm.

 _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ she yells. It hits the boy, and he topples backwards, completely frozen. Unfortunately, as soon as she incapacitates one boy, the other leaps to his feet, no longer bound by the rope she conjured earlier.

The Ravenclaw girl narrows her eyes at Chaeyoung as they all stare at each other, unmoving. “Don’t tell anyone what you saw, and we’ll leave you alone.”

Chaeyoung scoffs and flicks her wrist, encasing the girl’s head inside a pumpkin. 

The Slytherin boy charges and shoots a spell at her. She’s too slow to block it. A gash opens up on her cheek, and she winces at the sudden pain. Cursing, she jumps out of the way of a stunner he sends. Chaeyoung prepares to shoot a knockback jinx back, but her wand flies out of her hand before she can.

“What in Merlin’s Beard is happening here?” Chaeyoung grimaces and turns to see Professor Lee gaping at the scene before him.

“She attacked us first!” the Slytherin boy burst out immediately, lowering his wand.

Chaeyoung resists the urge to hex him again. Instead, she shoulders her way past him and kneels down next to Tzuyu to take the bindings off and undo the silencing curse. “That’s not true, professor. I was stopping them from attacking another student.”

“Thank you,” Tzuyu says quietly to her, rubbing her wrists. Chaeyoung nods and grabs Tzuyu’s hand, placing herself between the three students and Tzuyu.

Professor Lee finishes undoing the body-bind and freeing the girl from the pumpkin. He looks at the Slytherin student. “Is this true?”

“No!” 

Chaeyoung scowls when the boy lies again. “I’ll take Veritaserum.”

Technically it’s banned at Hogwarts for a student to take Veritaserum, but she figures the rules are different if a student willingly chooses to take the potion. She knows dueling is strictly banned in Hogwarts, and if serious enough, could cause an expulsion.

The other three students stay quiet, and Professor Lee rubs his temples. “Ms. Chou, do you have anything to say?”

“I was walking when they jumped me.” Tzuyu’s voice falters, and Chaeyoung squeezes her hand in reassurance. “They were looking to see if I was marked.”

Professor Lee’s face darkens. He turns towards the three students. “These are serious allegations. Anything else you wish to say?” No one speaks up, and he sighs. “Twenty points from each of you, and detention until winter break for dueling.”

Chaeyoung goes to protest, but an icy glare shuts her up. She clenches her jaw. It’s ridiculous they’re all getting punished when it was them who provoked her and Tzuyu. Hell, Tzuyu’s the _victim_ in this situation.

He points to the three students that attacked Tzuyu. “You three, my office now.”

Chaeyoung watches Professor Lee and the students disappear, wanting nothing more than to cast one last jinx at each one of them. She manages not to, turning to Tzuyu instead with a scowl. 

Tzuyu is staring at Chaeyoung, her eyes dark and intense, and Chaeyoung raises her eyebrow. “What?”

“Hold still,” Tzuyu murmurs, her voice low. _“Episkey.”_

Chaeyoung jolts when a strange sensation washes over her stinging cheek. When the feeling disappears, she reaches up to find the cut healed. There isn’t a trace of blood, and she bets if she looks, there won’t even be a mark left.

“We need to get you to the Hospital Wing,” Tzuyu says, eyeing her other injuries. “Madame Seo will give you something for your arm and burns.”

As they’re walking towards the Hospital Wing, the events all catch up to Chaeyoung. “What did you mean by ‘marked’?”

Tzuyu stiffens when Chaeyoung asks and it’s dead silent for a beat too long. She’s about to take her question back when Tzuyu speaks up.

“The Dark Mark,” Tzuyu says, her voice going quiet.

Chaeyoung swallows, realizing exactly what the students were trying to find. She berates herself inwardly, wondering how she could’ve been so stupid to not realize what the ‘mark’ was.

“I don’t have one, I swear,” Tzuyu says when Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything. She even goes to pull up the sleeve of her robes, but Chaeyoung stops her before she can.

“I believe you.” She glances at Tzuyu, seeing something akin to panic on her face. “You don’t need to prove anything.”

Tzuyu relaxes, and she shoots Chaeyoung a tight smile as she knocks on the door to the Hospital Wing. Madame Seo opens it, looking disgruntled when she realizes who’s at her door. “You two again? What happened now?”

“Got in a fight,” Chaeyoung says. She cracks a grin while hopping up on a bed. “You should see the other guy.”

Madame Seo rolls her eyes while undoing the stinging jinx on her arm. “This is the second time you’ve been caught dueling, Ms. Son.”

Chaeyoung huffs, flexing her arm to make sure there wasn’t any lingering numbness. “They started it. They tried to attack Tzuyu and I had to stop them.”

“By getting a professor,” Madame Seo says pointedly, handing Chaeyoung a tube full of paste. “Apply this to your burn.”

Chaeyoung glances down at her side. There’s an obvious burn through her robes from the fireball, and she curses the Ravenclaw boy in her head. Of all things, he had to use fire? She sheds her now ruined robes and gingerly lifts up her t-shirt, which also has a hole in burnt in it. She bites her lip while applying the paste. It hurts, but the cooling sensation is supposed to kick in a minute after applying.

“The burn should be healed in about a day or so. If it doesn’t, come back,” Madame Seo tells her. “And no more dueling, I don’t want to see you here for another injury.”

Chaeyoung agrees, although she’s probably going to end up in the Hospital Wing again before the year is over. She’s never gone an entire semester without a visit, after all. She grabs the pile of her robes and waits for Tzuyu to join her outside the door.

Tzuyu frowns at Chaeyoung’s ruined clothes. “You’re walking back like that?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure I won’t run into too many people to get to the Gryffindor tower.”

It’s a joke, since only the prefects are out of bed right now so Chaeyoung probably wouldn’t see anyone. Still, Tzuyu looks distressed at Chaeyoung walking back with a large hole in her clothes. Tzuyu takes off her robes, then takes off the emerald green hoodie she’s currently wearing over a simple black tank top.

“Here,” she says, holding it out to Chaeyoung.

“It’s fine,” Chaeyoung protests, pushing the sweatshirt back towards Tzuyu. “I was just joking.”

Tzuyu tosses the sweatshirt on her lap anyway. “Just take it. Please.”

There’s something in Tzuyu’s eyes that prevents Chaeyoung from insisting she doesn’t need it, so she slips it on over her head instead. It’s large on her, obviously. The sleeves cover her hands easily and the hem nearly goes down to her midthigh.

“Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you for saving me,” Tzuyu says, crossing her arms and fixing Chaeyoung with a glare. “Even though it was incredibly stupid for you to take on three seventh-years by yourself.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know they were seventh-years.” Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows and mirrors Tzuyu’s stance. “Plus, you were incredibly stupid by stopping that werewolf from eating me, so you can’t be saying anything.” 

“You shouldn’t have gotten in trouble for me.”

“I’m used to detention at this point. It’s no big deal.”

“Still—”

“Tzuyu. Don’t worry about it.” Chaeyoung bites back a laugh. “You’re stuck with me in detention for the rest of the semester, so who _really_ got the short end of the stick?”

“Go to sleep,” Tzuyu says with an eye-roll, pushing Chaeyoung towards the Gryffindor tower. “I’ll see you tomorrow in detention.”

“Get ready to suffer,” Chaeyoung replies as Tzuyu starts walking back to the Slytherin dorms.

“I can think of worse things to do than spend time with you each day,” Tzuyu says right before she disappears around the corner, leaving Chaeyoung speechless. She shakes her head and says the password to get into the common room before anyone catches her out of bed and gives her even more detention.

Chaeyoung can also think of worse things to do than to spend an hour with Chou Tzuyu each day. Detention doesn’t sound too bad at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying so far! let me know what you think
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softchaeyuhours) // [CC](https://curiouscat.me/softchaeyuhours?t=1583653043)


End file.
